


Baby Boom

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Parents, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Dan happens upon an abandoned newborn for whom he immediately assumes responsibility. Alpha!Phil isn’t so quick to accept the child into his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic I wrote with dannihowell on tumblr and I thought I would upload it on here for easier reading.

An autumn chill went through Dan the moment he opened the door leading to the back garden. With his phone in one hand and the garbage in the other, he made his way to the rubbish collection bins for their section of flats. It had been a normal morning except for the fact that his alpha mate, Phil, was gone on a work related trip to Germany for the week. Of course, Phil called every morning to talk to Dan, his beloved omega.

“Are you all set to come home tomorrow?” Dan asked him as he neared the dumpster.

“Yeah. I can’t wait. I never want to be this far away from you for this long ever again.”

“Phil…” Dan blushed.

Dan threw the black trash bag into the dumpster and turned away to head back inside, the cold wind rushing him.

“Are we going to celebrate my return?”

Dan laughed and blushed even further. He knew exactly what Phil was getting at. “I don’t know–”

A small cry interrupted Dan. He paused, looking behind him to see if there was a stray cat or dog that was hurt and crying out in pain. The cry grew louder, as did Phil’s calling Dan’s name because his husband had suddenly gone quiet.

Dan approached the dumpster curiously, expecting to find a small creature in need of help. Peering inside, holding his breath, Dan saw nothing but old food scraps, torn boxes, and towels… clean white towels that moved on their own. These were clean white towels that made noises like crying, moved on their own and… had pale, almost blue, legs.

Without a second thought, Dan shut off his phone and put it in his hoodie pocket. He leaned into the dumpster carefully and reached the towel. Upon unwrapping the towel, Dan revealed a crying infant, blue with cold and small in age. Dan picked him up and wrapped him in the fabric to protect him from the chill.

Dan looked around to see if anyone had seen what he had and found no one. He couldn’t believe it. How do you find a baby in the trash, Dan asked himself. Who would leave their baby in the trash was his next question. The wind had picked up, prompting Dan to make his way back inside the flat.

—-

“I found a baby, a little boy.”

The child was still crying which Dan assumed was from hunger. His skin was no longer blue and now a healthy pink.

“What do you mean you found a baby? How do you find a baby?”

“Someone left him in the dumpster in the back, Phil. If I didn’t take out the trash today, who knows what would have happened to him?”

Dan tried his hardest to cradle the baby with one arm while talking to Phil on the phone. It would take a bit of practice to get it right.

“I think you should take him to the hospital or the police.”

“I can’t take him like this. All he’s wrapped in is some old towels. Oh Phil, part of the umbilical cord to still attached. What do I do?”

“Go next door to Franny and ask her for baby supplies. She might still have some from when she had Tariq.”

“You’re right. Listen, I’ll call you later with details.”

“Alright. Don’t forget.”

Dan hung up and bundled up Baby again to go out to the next building to ask his neighbor for baby things. When Dan knocked, she opened the door with a look of confusion on her face.

“Who’s is that?”

“I don’t know,” Dan replied panicked. “I found him and I have nothing for him to wear. He’ll freeze without something proper to cover him up.”

“Come in,” the beta woman urged, rushing Dan inside. She moved quickly up the stairs and returned with pampers and a handful of clothes. In moments, Baby, was dressed and snug, taking formula from the bottle Franny held to his mouth.

“It’s funny,” she smiled. “I was just about to throw all this out or give it away. My little boy is almost three now. Lucky for you, isn’t it, little one? How could anyone give up something so precious?”

Dan watched her wantingly, feeling the urge to bond with his own child suddenly appear. Every omega had these feelings sooner or later, especially if they were bonded. It would be hard to fight this urge when his instincts were telling him to feed and nurture, protect and love. It wouldn’t matter if the child wasn’t his. It is the bonding that makes parentage, not necessarily biology.

Franny noticed the way Dan watched her, head tilted and lips slightly parted.

“You feed him,” she said.

“What? I can’t. I don’t know how to–”

Dan couldn’t finish his thought because before he knew Baby was in his arms, looking up at him as he suckled. Dan smiled when Baby opened and shut his eyes languidly, sleepily, in his arms.

“Have you notified the authorities?” Franny inquired.

Dan shook his head. “Not yet. I’m taking him to hospital to get him checked out. I’m sure the doctors will know who to contact.”

“Poor thing. They’ll probably have him fostercare.”

“I know,” Dan sighed, rocking Baby from side to side. “I know.”

——-

 

Dan waited as the doctors examine Baby to make sure he didn’t need any immediate care. A police officer greeted him and asked if he had brought in the found newborn. Dan nodded and shook the alpha’s hand. It was strange to speak directly to any alpha other than Phil and their close knit group of friends and family.

Next to the officer was a woman, an omega, who introduced herself as a social worker.

“We’ve investigated and it seems that no one knows any pregnant females or omegas who have given birth and returned without the baby.”

“Okay. So, what do I do with him?” Dan asked. “Do I keep him?”

“You should keep him temporarily, just in case.” The officer said.

Dan nodded. “Alright. That shouldn’t be a problem then.” Dan had already bonded with Baby a little bit, even though he hadn’t had him that long, so he couldn’t help but feel a little excited to take Baby back home. Though, he just didn’t know how Phil was going to react to it. 

Dan waited a bit more at the doctors before he finally got the okay to have Baby back and take him back home. Luckily Franny had given him a few extra supplies and told him what to do and what not to do, so Dan had a little bit of knowledge about how to handle Baby.

Baby was already asleep by the time they had gotten back home, which Dan was quite thankful for. Dan knew that he should call Phil immediately to let him know about bringing Baby home, but he couldn’t help but be a little nervous about telling him.

Dan had finally gotten into the house and was just walking into the lounge, with Baby fast asleep in his arms. He looked down and smiled softly as he watched the baby sleep in his arms. He stood there for a few seconds before he finally walked over to the couch and gently sat down, trying to make little noise as possible so he wouldn’t wake the baby. With his free hand, he reached into his jeans pocket and then he pulled out his phone, knowing that he would need to call Phil and tell him what was going on with the baby, as Phil had a right to know.

“Hey… It’s me. I’m back from hospital. The doctors said the baby is healthy.” 

“You’re back from the hospital? What did they say to do with the baby?” Phil asked curiously.

“Well… He’s staying with us temporarily. They said I could keep him while they investigate,” Dan told him, biting his lip, anxious to know what Phil would think.

“Oh. Um, are you sure it’s a good idea for him to stay with us Dan?” Phil asked, a little surprised at Dan saying that the baby would be staying with them.

“Franny said that babies need to bond as early as possible. It’s best that he stay with me than in some foster home with tons of other kids.”

“Yeah, but… he’s not even our baby, he belongs to someone else.” Phil said.

“Someone who threw him away in the garbage in the middle of November. He could have died, Phil. He’s so sweet, you should see him. I can’t wait for you to see him.”

“I understand what you’re saying Dan, but I just don’t think that it’s a very good idea for us to take in a child that isn’t ours technically.” Phil told him.

“Why? What could happen?” Dan asked suspiciously. He never expected Phil to react this way. Yes, he was an alpha and alphas did not like to care for children that were not blood related but Phil was different. Right?

“I don’t know. I just-” Phil sighed softly. “I just don’t like the idea of another alpha’s baby being in our home, or you taking care of another alpha’s baby.” 

“Phil–,” Dan was cut off by Baby’s fussing and crying. “I’ll talk to you later, okay. He needs me right now.”

“Fine. I guess we’ll talk about it later.” Phil mumbled, slightly annoyed.

Dan hung up and threw the phone aside. He hushed the child calmly, the skill coming naturally to him. Baby nuzzled closer to Dan’s chest and settled down. Now that he had stopped crying, Baby’s eyes were visible. Dan could see they were a shocking blue.

“Beautiful…” he murmured. “Beautiful little baby. You need a name, don’t you? We can’t call you Baby forever, can we? No…”

The infant made a noise that Dan thought meant that he agreed with him.

“Do you like George?”

Baby yawned and Dan laughed.

“What about John?”

Baby made no movements or sounds.

“Oliver?”

The baby hiccupped then settled once again.

“We have a winner!” Dan giggled, smiling down at the baby in his arms. “Oli fits you, I think.”

The rest of the night was rather calm. Dan and Oli continued their bonding as Dan fed him, burped him, washed him up and sang him to sleep. With Oliver resting in the borrowed bassinet from their neighbor, Dan finally had a chance to look at his phone again. There was one message from Phil.

[We need to talk when I get home.]


	2. Chapter 2

Phil would finally be coming home, though he was more nervous than he thought he would be, especially after the phone call that he had with Dan, about the baby. He didn’t know what to expect for when he arrived home. Dan had told him how the baby was so sweet and much more about the baby, but Phil still wasn’t sure about keeping the baby. Phil has always wanted to start a little family with Dan, of course, but this baby wasn’t even his and Dan’s. It belonged to another alpha, and Phil just didn’t like the thought of Dan caring for another alpha’s baby.

Now, Phil stood outside of his and Dan’s home. He had just arrived. It had been a week since he had seen Dan and he was still excited about seeing him, that hadn’t changed at all. “Well, here goes nothing-” Phil mumbled before he finally pushed the door open. He grabbed his suitcase and then he walked into the house. He felt relieved to finally be back home, especially after a long week of travelling. Phil did love travelling and he loved his job, but he always preferred to be home with Dan. Phil reached over and shut the door, making sure it was locked afterwards.

Phil picked up his suitcase and then he carried it up the stairs. Phil quickly glanced around him for a few seconds, wondering where Dan. “Dan?!” Phil finally called as he sat his suitcase down again. “I’m home!”

“Shhh–” Dan warned him, running to the doorway from the kitchen. “I just got him to sleep.”

Phil couldn’t help but roll his eyes, as for a split second he forgot about the baby. “I’m sorry, I almost forgot about him…” He said, a little quieter.

“I think we’re safe,” Dan said with a relieved laugh. “Welcome home! I missed you.” Dan kissed Phil on the lips, clutching the jumper Phil wore. “I missed kissing you…”

Phil smiled as soon as he felt Dan’s lips on his own, and he immediately kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Dan as he did so and pulling him closer. “I missed you too. It was only a week but it felt much longer than that.” Phil mumbled.

“I know,” Dan agreed. “I’ve made some samples for the wedding next week and there’s some leftovers. Want a little nosh?” Dan knew Phil would love the sound of that. Dan’s cooking was something Phil lived for. Being caterer, Dan’s culinary skills were more than valuable.

“Oh my God, that sounds amazing… yes of course I would.” Phil said. Even though it had been only a week, Phil missed Dan’s cooking. So being able to come back to this made Phil happy.

“Come on then and let me warm a plate.”

The pair of them made their way into the kitchen where Dan began preparing a plate. Just as he had put the last quiche on the plate, Oliver made a fussing noise then began crying at full strength.

“Love, just put it in the microwave for minute. I’ll be right back.” Dan rushed out, wanting to comfort Oli and stop his crying.

Phil frowned as he watched Dan run out of the kitchen. and this was exactly what Phil had feared would happen. He had expected to be able to come home to have Dan all to himself, being gone for a week and all. But now Dan was paying attention to the baby. Phil sighed and shook his head, and he did what Dan had instructed him to do, even though he didn’t want to do it.

The crying eventually stopping and was replaced by soft cooing. Phil could hear Dan speaking the baby in the next room. Suddenly Dan appeared in the archway of the kitchen, holding a bundle of blankets.

“Phil, I’d like you to meet little Oliver.”

“You named him?”

“I couldn’t call him Baby for the rest of his life, could I?”

Phil stood there, slightly frozen, as he stared at Dan with the baby. He wasn’t exactly sure what he should say or do at this moment. He wasn’t exactly thrilled that Dan had even brought the baby home in the first place. “Oh. Um, well… I guess you couldn’t.” Phil mumbled.

“Look at him. Who does he remind you of?”

Phil blinked a few times as he looked down at the baby and then he looked up at Dan again. “I’m not sure.” He said.

“You, silly! He looks like you did at this age. You know your mum loves showing those pictures to me every chance she gets.” Dan carried on bouncing Oliver in his arms as he spoke.

Phil blushed slightly as soon as Dan mentioned the pictures, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He looked down at the baby again, and he could kind of see what Dan was talking about, with the baby looking like him, but he didn’t want to admit it really. “I don’t know… I can’t really see him looking like me.” He said, looking up at Dan again.

“Oh, why not? Look… He’s even got that same goofy smile. I know he’s not really smiling yet but–”

Phil shrugged shoulders. “No, I still don’t see it.” He said.

“You just aren’t looking,” Dan joked.

“That child is not mine! He does not look like me!” Phil shouted, his anger growing. “How can you push the child of another alpha in my face and say he is like me? He is not mine and he is not yours!”

Dan blinked, the tears pricking his eyes. Oliver was crying again, his small ears sensitive to the loud shouting.

Phil took a deep breath as he stared at Dan. He could almost see the tears in Dan’s, and he really didn’t mean to shout at him like that. But, he didn’t understand how Dan could just bring another alpha’s child into their home and be okay with it. It upset Phil… quite a bit.

Without even saying word, Dan left the room and went upstairs, slamming the door behind him. 

Phil went to say something as soon as he saw Dan turn around, but he was too late, as Dan was already out the door. He groaned as he hid his face in his hands, having no clue what he was going to do now, as Dan clearly wanted the baby. But, Phil just didn’t want anything to do with it. He didn’t want the baby around.

“Dan…” he called, getting up from the table “I’m sorry. Please understand.” Phil ran up to the master bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Dan, open the door.”

“No.”

“Open this door.”

“No.”

“Dan, please.”

Phil got no response that time. The alpha resigned to sit by the door and wait for his omega.

Dan still hasn’t spoken to him and it’s been five days since Phil yelled at him and Oliver. Phil tried his hardest to apologize to his husband but nothing seemed to work. Phil made breakfast Dan which left untouched. Phil would try to start a conversation but Dan would just walk away, focusing all his attention on Oliver or something else. Phil soon grew frustrated with him when Dan poured the last of the coffee into the sink even though Phil had yet to have a cup. He was cranky and upset which led Phil to react the way he did.

“That’s enough!” he shouted. “You will not treat me this way, Dan. I am your alpha.”

“I’m not doing anything!” Dan quickly yelled back at Phil.

“You won’t even look at me. You’ve stopped paying attention to me. I said I was sorry and I do not deserve this!”

“I have Oliver to look after now too you know?” Dan took a deep breath and shook his head. “I just don’t understand why you yelled at me before.”

“Do you know what it’s like to see /your/ mate loving another man’s child? I couldn’t help getting angry. I know I’m usually this modern, forward thinking alpha but sometimes instinct takes over. I knew I shouldn’t have yelled at you that way which is why I apologized right after.” Phil sighed deeply after finally having the chance to say what he needed to say.

“I know you don’t like seeing me with someone else’s child but I-I just couldn’t leave Oli! He’s just a little baby and he needed to be bonded, that’s what everyone told me. I just wish you would get a chance to know Oliver and love him too.” Dan mumbled.

Phil wasn’t sure he could ever love that child. Even if he did, what if Oli’s parents were found or social services decided to put him up for adoption or in foster care. He couldn’t fall in love with the baby just to have him taken away.

Phil shook his head. “Bottom line is that you are mine and you are supposed to be my partner. I feel like you abandoned me this past week. What happened to our vows, Dan? You promised to love and obey. You’re the omega and you said you would.”

Dan quickly shook his head. “I-I would never abandon you Phil! Ever. I just… I don’t know. I feel like Oliver needs me too. He needs someone to look after him. He’s a baby.”

“He’s not our baby. Give him back to social services. I know they said it’s best for him to be here but there are other children who do just fine without a bond as babies. He’ll be fine too.” Phil stepped forward, closing in on Dan and looking him in the eye. “Call them or I will.”

Dan’s eyes went wide as he stared at Phil. “You can’t take him away from me. I l-love him.” He said, close to tears.

Seeing the tears brimming in Dan’s eyes, caused Phil to take a step back. As angry as he was, he knew that he was supposed to protect Dan from pain and sadness, not cause it. “You know what? Do what you want, Dan…” Phil said softly. “I’m washing my hands of this whole thing.”

“That’s it?” Dan asked, blinking a few times. “You won’t call social s-services?”

“I won’t,” Phil answered. “I figure they’ll come back for him any day now. He’s yours until then.”

Dan frowned. “What if they see he’s in good hands? I’ve been taking care of him. I should be able to keep him, shouldn’t I? I don’t want him to go.”

Phil was already out of the kitchen, leaving the house and on his way to work.

“Phil?” Dan called, shocked when Phil had left without even saying anything. Dan also ran out of the kitchen but Phil was already completely gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was a good baby as far as Dan could tell. Even Franny agreed when she came over. The infant slept most of the time and only cried when he was hungry or wet. He was hardly ever fussy and cuddled into the arms of whoever held him.

Dan, feeling more and more like a parent, took dozens of pictures of Oliver with his phone, detailing his development day to day. When Dan had told his mum that he was fostering a little boy, she was just as excited as he was. The entire family wanted to know everything about the boy. During that same phone conversation, Dan’s mum had asked for Phil and Dan quickly changed the subject. She replied “He doesn’t want the baby, does he?”

“No,” Dan replied.

“They never do. Those alphas are so stubborn. Listen to me, dear. Force him to care about the baby and the rest will come. Alphas always want to feel needed. Silly things, all of them. You aren’t the first to foster or adopt a child. We omegas can be just as cunning as they are.”

Dan smiled from the reassurance his mother gave him.

“What do you suggest, Mum?”

“Well…”

—-

Once Dan had thought of his plan for how he was going to get Phil to care for the baby by himself, he waited for him to get home to work so Dan could talk to him about it. Dan hoped that this plan would work because he didn’t know what he would do if Oliver was taken away. He had fallen in love with the baby, even though it had only been a couple of days since they had been together. That didn’t matter to Dan. Dan still loved the baby, and he wanted Phil to love him too.

“Phil?” Dan called as soon as he heard Phil walk into the house, coming home from work. Dan walked out of the kitchen and he followed Phil into the lounge.

“What?” Phil asked, looking over at Dan. He was still upset about the conversation he and Dan had earlier but he had some time to cool off luckily, so he wasn’t as upset.

“Uhm, well… something’s come up. I need to take care of something with catering and they need me for the day. But, someone needs to look after Oliver for me.” Dan explained.

“Why can’t you just asked Franny to do it?” Phil asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Because she’s got her own life to worry about, doesn’t she?”

“Can’t you get your mum to do it or something?”

“Phil, please. It’s only for a day. Oliver is a really good baby. I promise! He’ll probably sleep for a couple more hours while I’m gone and you’ll just need to play with him after that.” Dan told him.

“Dan, it’s not my job to look after someone else’s child.”

“It’s just for a day. Please? Can’t you look after him just this once?” Dan begged.

“Why me? I don’t know the first thing about caring for a baby.” Phil said.

“That’s okay. I’ll leave you a list and explain everything to you. It’s really simple honestly… and with baby Oliver, it’ll be fine.” Dan finished, biting his lip nervously as he stared at Phil.

Phil sighed as he stared at Dan for a few seconds. Phil really did not want to spent the rest of his day watching over a baby that wasn’t even his, a baby that he didn’t even love.

“Just for one day?” Dan asked, walking over to Phil and taking one of his hands.

Phil rolled his eyes. “I really don’t want to do this…”

“I know you don’t but… there’s no other option and I can’t leave Oliver alone, he’s a baby and he needs someone to look after him.” Dan said.

“Fine!” Phil said, finally defeated. “Just for today. That’s it.”

Dan smiled and he almost jumped for joy. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him. It had been the first time he had kissed Phil in a couple of days, but he was just so happy that Phil had finally agreed to look after Oliver.

“So, what do I do when he wakes up?” Phil asked when Dan stepped away from him.

“You’ll probably have to change his nappy and then feed him after that. I’ll make the bottle and you can just heat it up for a few seconds for when he does wake up. Oliver is pretty easily entertained so I’m sure you’ll be just fine, okay? Don’t worry about it.” Dan told him.

“And what if he cries?” Phil asked. “How do I make him stop crying?”

Dan chuckled. “Give him his dummy or something. It’ll be in his bed probably. He loves that thing.” He said. “I have to go get ready now, and then I need to leave immediately. They said it was an emergency and I’ll probably be back before midnight or something.”

Phil sighed and nodded. “Fine… go get ready.” He said.

Dan smiled and then he quickly ran out of the lounge and went straight to his and Phil’s bedroom to get ready to go out for the day. He felt a tiny bit guilty for lying to Phil like this, but it was the only thing he could do to get Phil to be alone with Oliver. Dan was sure his plan was going to work though. Oliver was probably the cutest baby Dan had ever seen before, so Phil was definitely going to fall in love with him by the end of the night. 

Dan finally got himself ready, he had no idea what he was going to do for a whole day, as there wasn’t really an emergency, but he still wanted to look nice, just in case. He’d spent the whole week looking after Oliver so it was going to be kind of nice and relaxing being able to go out. Once he was ready, he went to the kitchen and he fixed Oliver a bottle, because he knew that he would be hungry once he woke up. Oliver always was.

“That’s done-” Dan said as he put the bottle into the fridge. He walked out of the kitchen and then he went back into the lounge, where Phil was sitting on the couch.

Phil looked over and stood up as soon as Dan walked into the lounge.

“I put a bottle in the fridge for when Oliver wakes up later. He’s been asleep for about two hours now so he should be waking up soon. Heat the bottle of for 10-15 seconds and it should be good enough for him. And then the rest is up to you… but it’s like I said earlier. Oliver is so easily entertained so he won’t be a problem. Give him a toy or two and he’ll be set.” Dan explained.

“Dan, are you sure this is a good idea? I’ve never been alone with a baby before.” Phil said.

“I have faith in you, okay? It’ll only be a couple hours anyways. You’ll just have to play with him for a bit and then put him back to bed. Piece of cake.” Dan told him.

“Easy for you to say. You’ve spent a whole week with the baby so you know him better than I do.”

“You could have gotten to know him too, you know?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “I have more important things to do… like work.”

“Fine. Whatever. I need to get going. I’ll call you when I’m on my way back home.” Dan said.

“Okay.” Phil mumbled.

Dan smiled slightly before he reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. “I’ll be back in a few hours, I promise.” He whispered. He turned around and then he finally walked out of the lounge. “Look after my baby!” He called before he left the house completely.

Phil nearly froze as soon as Dan said ‘his baby’. Oliver wasn’t their baby and he never would be, but that didn’t seem matter to Dan. Phil was not looking forward to spending the rest of the evening looking after some baby. He could be doing more important things in his time.

It was about an hour and a half later when Phil finally heard the sound of a baby crying, and he was starting to panic slightly because he still didn’t really know what to do. Dan only told him to feed the baby and then entertain him somehow. Phil didn’t know the first thing about babies, how was he supposed to figure out how to entertain him?

Phil stood up from the couch and hesitated a few seconds before he remembered that Dan had already made a bottle for Oliver and it was in the kitchen. Phil went straight to the kitchen and he pulled the bottle out of the fridge. “10 to 15 seconds.” Phil whispered to himself. He walked over to the microwave and stuck the bottle in, and heated it up for 15 seconds. Once it was warm enough, Phil walked back out of the kitchen and he made his way into the room where the baby had been sleeping. Phil stood there for a few seconds. He hadn’t even really properly looked at this baby before. But, he was an alpha so he shouldn’t be scared of a little baby.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Phil grumbled. “Great, now I’m talking to myself.” He finally pushed open the door and walked into the bedroom. He looked around for a few seconds. The room was almost completely different and Dan had turned it into a baby room already. Phil finally looked over at the baby’s bed and sighed when he saw the baby. The baby was crying so loud and Phil was already getting a headache from it. He didn’t know how Dan put up with it for a week. Phil took a deep breath before he finally walked over to the baby’s bed. He looked down and bit his lip slightly as he stared at the baby. “Looks like it’s just you and me.”

Picking up Oli, Phil took him into the living room and sat down in the armchair closest to the window. Within seconds, Oliver was suckling on his bottle happily. Deciding that this was not interesting enough, Phil grabbed the remote and turned on the television only to find daytime talk shows hosted by omegas. The topic today was newborn bonding, of all things. Phil rolled his eyes and tried to find something else but to no avail. It hadn’t mattered anyway because Oli started doing something strange. His chest kept rising intermittently in short gasps. Phil stood up, panicking that he had done something wrong. He picked up his phone and called Dan to ask him what to do.

“Phil, it’s only been a few minutes–”

“His chest is doing something weird and I don’t know if he can’t breathe,” Phil cut in.

“What do you mean it’s doing something weird? What were you doing with him?”

“I fed him the bottle like you told me to.”

“Did you burp him afterward? He can’t on his own. He’s too small. It’s probably hiccups.”

“No… I’ll try that now.”

Phil put the phone down and carefully maneuvered Oliver up to his shoulder like he’d seen Dan do. With a few soft pats on his back, Oliver let out a healthy burp and rested with his cheek on Phil’s shoulder.

“It worked. He’s already going back to sleep.”

“See, you can do this. I have to go now. See you later!”

Phil didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye or complain before Dan hung up the phone.

It was a few hours before Oli woke again, this time with a smelly nappy. Phil did what he could with his breath held. Oli wriggled on the changing table, making it harder for Phil to contain the mess but he managed. When he was all done, Phil picked him up and smiled at him.

“I bet you think this is so funny. All you do is sit around all day and everybody takes care of you.”

Oliver blew bubbles with his spit.

“I know. I know,” Phil laughed. “Growing up was a bad idea, wasn’t it?”

Oliver made no reply but looked at Phil as if he was hanging on every word.

“Maybe Dan was right. You do a little like me as a baby. I hope you don’t have my red hair though. I am liking the bald look you’re sporting. Classic…”

Phil continued his one sided conversation with Oli as they sat together in the livingroom.

—-

Taking the warm washcloth, Phil wiped down Oli to clean him up after he spit up a bit of formula. After he had done so, Phil cooed to the infant and tapped Oliver’s nose gently. Oliver made a noise and wriggled his nose comically so Phil continued playing with him. To his surprise, Oliver reached up and grabbed onto Phil’s finger tightly. The grip was strong and Oliver made no indication that he planned to release him. Phil smiled and laughed, knowing well and truly that he didn’t want Oliver to let go.

“I guess you’ve claimed me, huh?” That’s just fine. You’re mine as much as I am yours.”

—

“Phil? I’m home!” Dan called out from the door.

“We’re in here,” Phil replied. Dan followed his voice into the kitchen and saw Phil warming bottle while expertly holding Oli at the same time.

“How was it?” Dan asked cautiously, afraid that another fight could start.

Phil turned to him and sighed with a smile. “It was fine. We had fun, didn’t we?” Phil bounced Oliver a bit. “Yes, we did.”

“You two look cozy,” Dan noted.

“Yeah, well we’ve gotten to know each other quite a bit.”

Dan was almost vibrating with excitement. He couldn’t believe his mother’s advice worked. Here was his alpha accepting and loving another’s child. And damn, Phil looked positively adorable holding a baby in his arms. It was almost too much.

“So, shall I call the social worker?” Dan asked.

“Yes,” Phil nodded. “Tell her he’s staying here. Oliver James Lester belongs with us.”

“Oliver James?” Dan gasped, the whole situation overwhelming him.

“I figured we should name him after you since you saved him and everything. Plus, Oliver Daniel is a bit much, don’t you think?”

Dan ran to Phil, kissing him hard on the lips. “You’re… You’re so…”

“Perfect?” Phil suggested, smiling coyly.

“Clueless.”


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver was now a year old, twenty months, to be exact. Almost two years old now.

Dan and Phil had a long conversation about what they wanted to do with Oliver. Phil, as Dan predicted, had most certainly fallen in love with the baby. Phil had become attached to him and they had bonded with each other. Phil decided that he wanted to keep Oliver, and Dan was over the moon excited about Phil wanting to keep Oliver, as their own little baby.

Time had almost flown by, and now Oliver was walking and talking. Both Dan and Phil were totally in love with him and they were definitely glad that they made the decision to keep him. Phil stayed home more, even though he did still travel, but he stayed home more and he helped out with Oliver whenever he could, which Dan absolutely loved, because he hated whenever Phil had to leave, it wasn’t the same when Phil wasn’t home.

“Oliver, come back here! I need to change you!” Dan rolled his eyes playfully as soon as he heard giggling. Dan sighed and then he pushed himself up from the chair he had been sitting in, and he followed Oliver to the lounge, where Phil was. Dan looked up and smiled as he watched Oliver run over to Phil and cuddle into him. “If you weren’t so cute I’d be upset with you-” Dan chuckled and then he rested his hand on his stomach.

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled, as he held onto Oliver. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. I’m five months and I still can’t get used to this bump..”

“Just a few more months to go and we’ll finally have our baby.” Phil reassured Dan.

Dan couldn’t help but smile, and he nodded, knowing that Phil was right. “True,” He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Phil. “Can you please control your child? I’ve been trying to change him for like 10 minutes now.” Dan pouted.

Phil chuckled as he looked over at Oliver, who was now sitting on his lap. “You’re being a pain in the butt today, aren’t you?” He said, smiling.

Oliver giggled and he hid his face in Phil’s chest, shaking his head. “No daddy!”

“I’m not sure if I should believe him or not-” Phil looked over at Dan.

“And I can’t even stay mad at him because he’s too cute!” Dan exclaimed.

Phil laughed. “You sit there and relax, okay? I’ll get him changed.”

“You’re a life saver.” Dan said, sighing as he rested his back against the couch. He looked up and smiled as he watched Phil walk out of the lounge with Oliver.

Minutes later, Oliver came back running into the lounge, giggling as he ran over to Dan.

Dan raised his eyebrows as he sat up. “Did you run away from Papa too?”

“Nope. He’s all changed,” Phil said as he walked back into the lounge. “Piece of cake.”

“How do you do that?” Dan asked, looking up at Phil.

Phil smiled innocently. “I’m just that good, I guess.”

“Oh shush you.” Dan rolled his eyes but still couldn’t help but smile. He carefully bent down and picked Oliver up, and sat him down next to him. “All dressed and ready for bed, are you?”

Oliver looked up at Dan and smiled.

“I think he wants to stay up. He’s too crazy,” Phil sat down on the couch next to Dan.

“You know what he’ll be like tomorrow if we let him stay up.” Dan said.

“Even more crazy than he already is now.”

Dan laughed and then he snuggled into Phil, smiling when Phil wrapped his arms around him. “I can’t wait for our little family to get bigger.” He said, glancing up at Phil.

Phil smiled as he watched Oliver play with a toy that he had found on the couch. “Yeah? Me too.”

“And I can’t wait to have our new little baby.” Dan added, sighing happily at the thought. He rested his hand on his bump again, rubbing it gently.

“Just a few more months.” Phil repeated. He looked down at Dan and smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Dan’s forehead, kissing him gently. “I love you.” Phil whispered.

“I love you, too.” Dan rested back against Phil and smiling as he watched Oliver play, he smiled proudly as he watched Oliver. Oliver had grown up so much in the past year. Dan didn’t want him to grow up so fast like how he was, but he still couldn’t help but be proud of him.

“Do you think Oliver will like the new baby?” Phil asked randomly.

“Oliver? Of course he will. He loves playing with other children.” Dan said.

Phil smiled. “Yeah, he does. He’s grown up so much, you know?”

“Oh, God. Don’t remind me.” Dan whined as he hid his face in Phil’s chest.

Phil laughed and pulled Dan closer to him, holding onto him. “Pretty soon he’ll be in preschool.”

“You stop that!” Dan chastised jokingly. “But, I can’t wait to see who they’ll be.”

“Yeah… I’m just thankful I get to share it all with you.”

Dan looked up at Phil and placed the softest kiss on his husband’s lips. “Me too.”


End file.
